


Naked

by ivorybyrd



Series: Echoes of Fire and Gold [3]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Awkward Romance, Escaflowne the movie, M/M, movieverse, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd
Summary: Dilandau wakes up to a tired Gatti whose claiming that Dilandau is in the wrong room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did this as a prompt for some pairing drabbles. Prompt: Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

Dilandau stared in confused silence at his subordinate, Gatti, who sat on the bottom corner of the bed. He only woke because the other had pulled at the blankets as he sat.

“Lord Dilandau?”

“Gatti?” he had his back to Gatti at first, but when the awkward silence drove on too long, he turned over. Blankets slipping over his bare hip. “What?” There was a slow realization that fell over him, thanks to the confusion on Gatti’s face.

“This is my room,” Gatti had looked back and forth, to triple check and make sure he hadn’t been wrong thanks to fatigue.

Dilandau sat up, blankets falling around his waist. “What?” his ears began to ring as his heart picked up.

He had wondered for the last couple hours why the bed was so uncomfortable. The blankets had been too heavy, and way too warm for his already overheated skin. The pillow was flat with tiny feathers sticking out for the lack of casing around it. They poked him in the face, which lead to a bout of itching. Then spending a good fifteen minutes pulling out feathers before giving up and falling asleep.

He never knew his bed to be this horrible and nerve-wracking.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Gatti asked, tone drowsy. The lantern light was bright enough for Dilandau to see the red flush elevate into the blonde’s neck, along his ears and into his cheeks.

Dilandau followed Gatti’s line of sight and noticed that he was staring at the pants on the floor, and then his shirt. Dilandau felt the heat return like it had so prominently hours ago. The realization that not only had he gotten so over-heated that he’d kicked off his pants, ripped off his shirt and tossed it across the room. It was also that this bedroom had not been his, and why he thought it to be was beyond him. Gatti was unkempt and disorganized. Dilandau remembered why he’d been so overheated. The wine they had gotten from some pillaging effort that got handed to him by Folken as a ‘Good job for not screwing everything up by burning everything down or getting lost again,’ gift. “Wine.” He finally said, and glared at Gatti, attempting to threaten the other into silence.

Gatti turned his head away so not to stare. Dilandau could tell Gatti was trying very hard not to say something, he always had to say something that frustrated him in one way or the other. Gatti swayed some, obviously tired from his dropped shoulders, to his heavy eyelids. “I’m just going to lay down with you then.”

Dilandau seemed to puff up at the insinuation, and had only opened his mouth when his subordinate fell against the bed between him and the edge.

Gatti was presumedly out like that. He didn’t wake when Dilandau jabbed him in the cheek (albeit more gently than he’d have liked), nor stirred when Dilandau tried to pull the blankets up from under him.

Given up, Dilandau certainly couldn’t crawl over Gatti to get his clothes. Nor could he wake the near-death sleep that Gatti was in. Cursing under his breath he laid there, curled up against the other’s back and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
